The Girl Who Pass Outside My Door
by nadeshiko ama
Summary: Shikamaru selalu mengawasi seorang gadis yang melewati pintu tokonya. Suatu malam ia berkesempatan untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Akankah itu membawa perubahan bagi mereka berdua? Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer : Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship & Romance

Rate : T

Warnings : AU, maybe contain a little bit OOC n typo

ooo

_**The Girl Who Pass Outside My Door**_

Nadeshiko Ama

ooo

Malam yang sepi, sendirian, mengantuk apalagi sekarang ia hanya ditemani lagu-lagu lama di ruangan ini, semakin menambah keinginannya untuk menutup matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpi. Keinginan hanya tinggal angan-angan saja, jika ia berani melakukan hal itu maka bisa dipastikan ibunya akan mengomel sepanjang hari dan tidak, terima kasih. Ia ingin melewatkan hari-harinya dengan tenang tanpa omelan ibunya yang merepotkan itu, meskipun itu semua juga cuma sebatas impian saja karena entah bagaimana caranya ibunya selalu menemukan alasan untuk selalu mengomelinya setiap hari. Membuat harinya jadi semakin merepotkan.

Entah kenapa toko ini tidak ditutup saja padahal keuntungan dan biaya operasionalnya tidak sebanding karena pengunjung toko ini sedikit sekali dalam satu minggu bisa dihitung dengan jari kaset-kaset yang terjual. Jika ia mengusulkan untuk menutup toko ini, kedua orang tuanya selalu menolak dengan keras karena ini merupakan kenangan cinta mereka berdua. Di toko inilah kedua orang tuanya 28 tahun bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, Nara Shikaku sedang mencari kaset. Shikaku yang sedang kebingungan mencari kaset tanpa sengaja mengobrak-abrik tatanan kaset dan tentu saja mendapat bentakan keras dari Yoshino yang saat itu sedang menjaga toko milik ayahnya. Akan tetapi setelah Shikaku menjelaskan bahwa ia sedang mencari kaset untuk hadiah ulang tahun ibunya tetapi ia tidak tahu akan memberi kaset yang mana, maka gadis itu berbaik hati untuk membantunya memilihkan sebuah kaset. Shikaku merubah pendapatnya tentang gadis muda penjaga toko yang galak itu setelah mendapat senyuman manis yang ia dapatkan dari gadis itu ketika memberikan kaset yang telah terbungkus dengan rapi, dan menurutnya itu adalah senyuman terindah di dunia, sejak saat itu Shikaku sering datang dengan alasan mencari kaset. Tiga tahun kemudian mereka menikah dan dua tahun setelah itu lahirlah ia ke dunia, tetapi ibunya tetap saja tidak berubah tetap galak dan merepotkan bagi dirinya dan ayahnya.

Menguap untuk ketiga kalinya dalam 10 menit ini, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke toko yang sepi ini, mulai sebulan yang lalu ia mendapat titah dari ibunya untuk menjaga toko ini karena ia sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya, sembari menunggu panggilan wawancara dari lamaran-lamaran yang telah ia ajukan ke perusahan-perusahaan yang ia incar.

Jam 7 lewat 10 menit.

Diarahkan pandangannya ke pintu luar, tak lama kemudian ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Seorang gadis berjalan melewati pintunya menuju sebuah halte yang letaknya tepat di depan toko ini, sosok yang sangat mencolok, tinggi semampai dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir empat, wajahnya terlihat tegas dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

Ia hanya punya waktu 5 menit untuk memandang gadis itu, karena bus yang ditunggunya datang pada 7.15. Menunggu gadis itu melewati pintunya merupakan ritual baru Shikamaru selama 3 minggu ini, ia seperti seteguk air bagi musafir yang tersesat di padang pasir, memberi kesejukan tersendiri bagi Shikamaru. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari gerak-gerik gadis itu, pembawaannya yang tenang memancarkan sisi kedewasaan, jika Shikamaru sedang beruntung maka ia dapat melihat senyuman gadis itu. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa ayahnya bisa takluk pada ibunya, karena saat ini ia juga merasakan hal yang sama, bahwa ketika kita sudah menemukan sebuah senyuman yang kau anggap tidak ada duanya maka kau akan merasa berada di puncak dunia.

Waktunya sudah habis karena yang ditunggu gadis itu telah tiba, dalam sekejap gadis itu sudah hilang dari pandangan matanya. Ia selalu heran bagaimana sebenarnya cara kerjanya, tubuhnya selalu terasa lebih bersemangat setelah melihat gadis itu, setiap sel tubuhnya seolah mendapat pasokan energi baru. Bahkan otak jeniusnya juga tidak bisa menemukan jawaban atas anomali tubuhnya dan ia juga tidak berminat mencari tahu lebih lanjut karena itu hanya akan merepotkan dirinya saja.

oOo

Rutinitasnya juga sama hari ini, sendirian, menunggu meja kasir dengan sesekali menguap, suasananya sangat tidak mendukung dengan turunnya hujan sejak siang tadi, semakin menambah keinginannya untuk meringkuk di kasurnya yang hangat. Membayangkan konsekuensi yang harus ia terima dari ibunya ketika benar-benar mewujudkan keinginannya itu, maka dengan cepat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk membuat kopi agar dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya serta mengusir kantuknya.

Langit seakan menumpahkan seluruh persediaan airnya ke bumi malam ini, hujan menghujam tanah tanpa ampun, jalanan tampak lenggang mungkin orang akan berpikir dua kali untuk berpergian malam ini, jarak pandang begitu pendek belum lagi ancaman banjir yang menghadang.

Shikamaru berpikir untuk menutup saja tokonya ketika menyadari hal itu, tidak ada orang yang akan begitu kurang kerjaannya datang menembus hujan seperti ini hanya untuk membeli kaset. Ia sudah mulai berjalan untuk menutup tokonya ketika melihat seseorang yang ia kenal, ya gadis yang selalu dilihatnya di halte, saat ini sedang berteduh di depan tokonya. Sejenak Shikamaru terpana atas apa yang ia lihat sekarang, beberapa detik ia hanya terdiam memuaskan matanya melihat sosok yang selama ini hanya ia pandang dari kejauhan dan saat ini mereka hanya terpisahkan oleh sebuah kaca.

Ia tersadar bahwa gadis itu sedang memeluk tubuh rampingnya dengan kedua tangan mencoba untuk memerangkap panas tubuhnya yang kalah dengan dinginnya hujan malam ini. Secepatnya ia membuka pintu dan menyapa gadis itu.

"Hei, mau masuk ke dalam?"

Merasa dipanggil gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu ke belakang sedikit mengingatkannya pada daun nanas. Ia sedikit tergoda dengan undangan itu karena jujur saja di sini sangat dingin, maka ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanda menyetujui ajakan itu.

Begitu pintu kaca dibelakangnya ditutup maka semua suara hujan terkunci dibalik pintu itu dan tergantikan dengan suara lembut musik yang mengalun di ruangan itu. Keputusannya untuk menerima undangan pemuda itu benar, karena tak lama kemudian hujan turus lebih deras lagi, pemandangan dari kaca toko ini sedikit menyeramkan hujan turun seperti tirai air putih di udara malam ditambah lagi dengan angin yang sedikit berhembus kencang.

"Terima kasih atas undangannya, namaku Temari." Ia berkata sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Tak masalah. Aku Shikamaru." Menjabat tangan gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau sendirian menjaga toko ini?"

"Begitulah, sangat membosankan terkungkung sendirian dengan semua kaset itu." Shikamaru berkata sambil menunjuk deretan kaset di hadapannya.

"Bukankah menyenangkan bisa mendengarkan lagu-lagu terbaru dengan gratis?"

"Benarkah? Sepertinya itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan bagiku. Lagu apa yang terakhir kau dengarkan?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil mendekat ke rak berisikan kaset-kaset terbaru.

"Entahlah, aku sudah lama tidak mengikuti perkembangan musik. Aku sibuk bekerja."

"Sampai tak sempat mendengarkan lagu? Kau seorang _workacholic _ternyata."

"Tidak juga, aku hanya mengerahkan semua tenaga dan pikiranku untuk pekerjaan agar tidak ada celah kosong dipikiranku."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit heran.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Kau baru putus dari pacarmu?" Shikamaru berusaha menebak-nebak.

"Tidak juga." Temari melenggangkan langkahnya mendekati sebuah rak kaset.

"Lalu?" Shikamaru masih berkeras mendapat penjelasan dari gadis itu, entah mengapa ia begitu penasaran dengan gadis itu.

Tak biasanya ia berlaku seperti ini, normalnya dia akan menjauhi semua hal-hal yang berbau curhatan seseorang karena itu sangat merepotkan baginya, buat apa ia repot-repot mendengarkan permasalahan orang lain yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya, daripada melakukan hal itu lebih baik ia gunakan waktu sebaik-baiknya untuk tidur saja.

Temari melirik sekilas pemuda yang sekarang sudah berada di sampingnya, ia sedikit bingung melihat pemuda itu begitu antusias mendengarkan permasalahannya.

"Kenapa kau semangat sekali ingin mendengarkan ceritaku?"

"Yah kalau kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa. Hanya sekedar mencari bahan obrolan agar tidak sepi."

"Kita bisa mengobrol tentang musik saja, tunjukkan musik yang sedang hits sekarang ini."

Shikamaru tahu tidak bisa memaksa Temari, maka ia pun memenuhi permintaan Temari. Ia memilih sebuah kaset dan memasang _headphone_ yang biasa pengunjung gunakan untuk mendengarkan musik-musik terbaru.

"Coba dengarkan ini." Shikamaru melepas _headphone-_nya dan memberikannya pada Temari.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan juga?" Temari bertanya ketika melihat Shikamaru hanya memandanginya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya sambil menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah bosan mendengarkan itu semua."

Temari mengangkat bahunya dan mulai memasang _headphone_, mendengarkan lagu yang mulai mengalun lembut di telinganya.

Temari mulai merasa bosan setelah mendengarkan beberapa lagu, diliriknya pemuda yang masih berada di sampingnya, Shikamaru memandang kosong ke arah pintu kaca yang berada di belakang Temari, tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celananya, badannya bersandar pada meja tempat pemutar kaset yang ia dengarkan.

Perlahan Temari melepas _headphone_-nya dan mengalungkan di lehernya, ia membalikkan badannya ke arah yang sama dengan Shikamaru pandangi saat ini.

"Ia bukan pacarku." Temari berkata pelan seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke meja, seperti yang Shikamaru lakukan.

"Apa?" Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke Temari.

"Kami hanya teman sejak kecil." Temari memandang sejenak ke arah Shikamaru, ia melanjutkan ceritanya ketika pemuda itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa,"Ia 3 tahun lebih tua dariku, kami berasal dari Suna." Ia berhenti sejenak, "Sebenarnya ia tidak setuju ketika aku memberitahunya bahwa aku melanjutkan kuliah di Konoha, tapi aku bersikeras karena aku ingin kuliah dan mulai merintis karir disini."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami _lost contact_ selama hampir 5 tahun, suatu saat aku kembali ke Suna untuk liburan dan mengunjungi keluargaku. Kami kemudian tidak sengaja bertemu di oase, aku senang sekali ketika bertemu dengannya, kemudian kami saling bertukar cerita, sedikit berbasa-basi sampai akhirnya ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikah minggu berikutnya. Ia memintaku untuk tinggal di Suna sampai hari pernikahannya."

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika mendengar berita itu dari mulutnya?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil meneliti raut muka Temari.

"Menyesal, itu yang pertama kali aku rasakan." Temari menunduk sesaat, "Kau tahu apa yang membuatku sangat menyesal. Ia dengan tenangnya mengatakan bahwa ia dulu menungguku kembali ke Suna dan akan memintaku menjadi pengantinnya."

Shikamaru hanya terdiam tanpa tahu harus berkomentar apa-apa.

"Sepertinya aku manusia paling bodoh di dunia karena pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bahagia dengan dirinya."

"Kau hadir di pernikahannya?"

Temari menggeleng pelan, "Ketika aku memberitahunya bahwa aku harus kembali ke Konoha keesokan harinya, ia mengatakan akan mengirimkan undangannya ke apartemenku d Konoha. Memang benar dua hari kemudian undangan itu sampai ke apartemenku, tapi aku bahkan tidak pernah membukanya, hanya kusimpan di laci mejaku sampai sekarang."

Mereka berdua terdiam, hanya terdengar alunan musik lembut menyela keheningan mereka.

"Ya itulah yang terjadi padaku. Dua bulan, bahkan sampai dua tahun kemudian aku masih sendiri. Menyesali kebodohan yang telah aku perbuat, karena itulah aku terus bekerja agar tidak pernah ada waktu untuk menyesali kebodohanku." Temari mengakhiri ceritanya sambil tersenyum simpul ke arah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mau tak mau ikut tersenyum simpul melihat senyum Temari.

"Menurutku tidak perlu kau menyesalinya, mungkin ia memang tidak ditakdirkan untukmu. Mungkin seseorang di luar sana ada yang mencintaimu, kau hanya perlu membuka matamu dan melangkah meninggalkan penyesalanmu. Itu bukan kebodohan, hanya jalan hidup saja yang memang harus kau jalani."

"Kau ambil darimana kata-kata itu?" Temari tersenyum mengejek pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak menyangka akan mengatakan hal itu, keluar begitu saja dari mulutku." Shikamaru mengatakannya dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana ceritamu?"

"_Nothing special_, baru lulus kuliah dan sedang menunggu panggilan wawancara, makanya ibuku menyuruhku menjaga toko kaset ini daripada aku hanya tidur di rumah."

"Yah benar-benar khas anak baru lulus kuliah." Temari melihat arlojinya dan langsung terlonjak kaget, bus yang akan ia tumpangi akan datang 3 menit lagi. Ia pun berpamitan pada Shikamaru.

"Aku pergi dulu, busku datang sebentar lagi, terima kasih atas tempat berteduh yang kau sediakan."

"Hei di luar masih turun hujan."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya perlu berlari, tidak sampai 2 menit aku sudah sampi di halte." Temari mengatakan hal itu sambil beranjak ke pintu.

Temari tiba-tiba merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Shikamaru ketika ia akan membuka pintu.

"Aku antar." Ia mengatakan hal itu sambil meraih jaket yang ia taruh di kursi kasir.

Temari tidak sempat berpikir apa-apa ketika tiba-tiba jaket yang dipegang oleh Shikamaru sudah berada di atas kepalanya. Mereka berdua berjalan menembus hujan, berbagi jaket untuk melindungi kepala mereka dari tetesan hujan.

Bus datang tak lama setelah mereka sampai di halte, pintu bus terbuka dan Temari bersiap untuk naik ke dalam bus.

"Bawalah jaketku." Shikamaru menyerahkan jaketnya pada Temari.

"Tidak usah, kau pasti membutuhkannya untuk kembali ke toko." Ia mendorong kembali tangan Shikamaru yang sudah terulur.

"Aku laki-laki, tidak usah khawatirkan aku. Aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu, jangan sampai kau sakit gara-gara kehujanan."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat masuk ke dalam bus, kalau tidak kau akan ditinggal." Ia segera menyampirkan jaketnya ke bahu Temari dan mendorong gadis itu ke dalam bus.

Bus yang dinaiki Temari mulai meninggalkan halte, ia melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang mengawasinya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tak lama Shikamaru pun sudah tak terlihat lagi dari kaca, Temari melepas jaket yang tadi dipakaikan Shikamaru ke bahunya. 'Bertambah lagi cucianku.' Batin Temari ketika memandang jaket Shikamaru, tapi bukan raut kesal yang terlihat di wajahnya melainkan seulas senyum.

oOo

Beberapa hari kemudian Temari kembali melewati toko kaset Shikamaru, ia tak langsung masuk ke dalam toko itu, sejenak ia mengamati Shikamaru yang memandang kosong ke arah komputer, sambil sesekali menguap dan menopang dagunya dengan bosan.

Temari tersenyum menyaksikan tingkah konyol Shikamaru, ia bertahan beberapa saat dan memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke dalam toko.

Shikamaru tidak jadi menguap ketika mengetahui siapa yang baru saja memasuki tokonya, padahal ia sudah setengah jalan untuk menyelesaikan satu kuapannya.

"Temari?"

"Apa begitu membosankannya menjaga toko kaset, Shikamaru?" Ia bertanya dengan seringai menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Kau bisa mencobanya kapan-kapan dan beritahu pendapatmu."

"Maaf, aku sibuk."

"Ada perlu apa kemari?"

Temari tidak menjawab, hanya meletakkan _paper bag _yang tadi dibawanya ke meja kasir.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melongok ke dalam _paper bag_.

"Oh." Ia hanya bisa berkomentar seperti itu ketika mengetahui isi _paper bag _adalah jaketnya yang dipinjamkan ke Temari tempo hari.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Mau minum kopi dulu disini?"

"_No, thanks_." Jawab Temari sambil tersenyum dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya.

Shikamaru sedikit merasa lemas karena kesempatannya untuk bersama Temari lebih lama kandas sudah.

"Hei, kau sudah makan?" Temari tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya menghadap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Mau makan? Temanku baru merekomendasikan tempat yang bagus. Mau ikut denganku?" tawar Temari kepada Shikamaru.

"Dengan temanmu juga?"

Temari hanya tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Kenapa kau keberatan?"

"Yah..."

"Hanya berdua, jika kau menemaniku, kalau kau menolak terpaksa aku mencobanya sendirian."

"Aku ikut." potong Shikamaru cepat.

Temari hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum geli ketika melihat Shikamaru dengan begitu semangat bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ayo pergi, tidak baik perempuan pergi sendirian malam-malam seperti ini." Ia menyeret Temari keluar toko dan langsung menguncinya.

"Hei, itu tidak sopan. Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu bocah."

"Kau ini feminis ya?"

"Tidak juga, tapi aku paling benci kalau ada yang membeda-bedakan gender sepertimu." Mereka berdua masih terus berdebat walaupun sudah mulai berjalan.

"Benarkah? Jika tidak ada perbedaan gender maka kau akan dianggap aneh jika bergandengan tangan seperti ini dengan wanita." Shikamaru mulai mengandeng tangan Temari.

Awalnya Temari sedikit terkejut dengan genggaman Shikamaru, tapi akhirnya ia membiarkan saja, karena ia merasakan perasaan nyaman dan terlindungi dari tangan Shikamaru yang besar dan hangat. Ia pun membalas genggaman Shikamaru. Sepertinya ia harus mulai membersihkan laci mejanya.

Mereka berdua menunggu bus di halte yang biasa Temari gunakan, keduanya mengobrol ringan dengan masih terus bergandengan tangan. Sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

#The End#

Author's note:

I'm coming back with new one-shoot, yeah I know, I still owe you new chapter of Just Another Cinderella Story, Hunting for Love and To be With You.

I just wanna refresh my mind, well whatever your opinion, I hope all of you will enjoy this story. So mind to review this?


End file.
